


You drive me crazy

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	You drive me crazy

They had to stop at one motel because they were too tired and it was the only thing available.  
Only two rooms were available, Ignis was with Prompto because Prompto have decided to be with Ignis so Noctis could be with Gladio.  
  
Because Prompto knew about the crush of Noct for Gladio and want to help him.  
  
Noct was uncomfortable and tried to keep it calm and cool.  
  
After the shower, Gladio come see Noctis and tell "Princess Noctis have decided to come out from the shower, I thought I had to save you"  
  
Noctis didn't answer to that, he just blushed and tell Gladio "Go Shower, you need one too"  
  
"At your service" tell Gladio while smiling  
  
Gladio knew Noct have feeling about him because he doesn't stop watching him and checking on him.  
He was the same for Noct, he also wanted to protect him.  
  
After the shower, Gladio come out naked  
  
"Why are you naked seriously?"  
  
"I forgot the towel on the bed"  
  
Noct was so blushing and he couldn't stop watching him...  
  
Gladio take the towel and had one big smile, when he came back in the room, Noctis decide he have enough and kisses Gladio  
  
"You drive me crazy, Gladio"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I want you so bad, I love you, I have feelings for you since a while"  
  
"Me too Noct, I just decided to help you a little for our feelings"  
  
They kiss again and they made love, where Noct is very happy because Gladio is one wonderful lover even if he thinks tomorrow he will be a little sore.


End file.
